sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper Elite V2
Sniper Elite V2 is a 2012 tactical shooter video game developed by Rebellion Developments. It is a remake of Rebellion's 2005 game Sniper Elite. Plot The main character is Karl Fairburne, an OSS officer who is inserted into Berlin in 1945, during the final days of World War II. It references Operation Paperclip and its predecessor Operation Overcast, the plan by the USA to recruit the scientists of Nazi Germany. Fairburne comes up against both Nazi and Soviet opponents as he tracks key individuals involved with the development of the V-2 ballistic missile. The campaign begins with a tutorial mission, where the player must assassinate German Major-General Hans von Eisenberg who is attempting to defect to the Soviets. The next mission is a slightly altered version of the demo, where the player is sent to capture Dr. Gunther Kreidl, a Nazi scientist, and escape with his documents. Next, Fairburne infiltrates a V-2 rocket production facility in search of another scientist, Dr. Schwaiger, who is willing to defect to the United States, but Fairburne is discovered and must fight his way out of the facility. Fairburne decides to steal a cache of explosives and destroy a bridge to distract the Soviets and Germans while he slips behind them and rescues Schwaiger. The plan works and Fairburne heads off to a place called Opernplatz, where he finds Schwaiger and is forced to hold off waves of Soviet troops who have discovered their position. Schwaiger is shot in the process, and before he dies, he says "Tabun". Fairburne, clueless, goes to find Dr. Müller, whom he assassinates from his command tower. With no location of V-2 launching site, he goes to a Soviet HQ, where he finds that tabun is a nerve gas carried by the V-2 rockets that are about to launch on London. With only information that location is somewhere outside Berlin, Fairburne goes to the Berlin office of Dr. Wolff, the mastermind behind the project, to find more information. The office has been already destroyed, but Fairburne finds a ripped notebook and establishes that Wolff is about to escape from an airfield. Fairburne arrives at another building just in time to retrieve from a fireplace a map detailing V-2 storage facilities. He sets out to destroy the rockets. With only Wolff left, Fairburne goes back to the Brandenburg Gate, where he had assassinated von Eisenberg few days earlier. Fairburne climbs on top of the structure and, as Wolff is about to escape in a car, he shoots, causing the car to run off the road and crash, killing Wolff instantly. Fairburne remarks that WWII is over but the Cold War has just begun, in which he has acted as the first American-German combatant. Mission List Campaign # Prologue # Schönberg Convoy # Mittlewerk Facilty # Kaiser-Friedrich Museum # Opernplatz # St. Olibartus Church # Tiergarten Flak Tower # Karlshorst Command Post # Kreuzberg Headquarters # Köpenick Launch Site # Brandenburg Gate DLC # Assassinate the Führer # The Neudorf Outpost Pack # The Landwehr Canal Pack # St. Pierre Gameplay Sniper Elite V2 is a third-person shooter that stresses employing stealth, rather than using brute force. Fairburne uses several WWII-era weapons, including sniper rifles, a silenced Welrod pistol, sub-machine guns and German and Soviet hand grenades (which can be also used to make tripwire booby traps). One of the main features of the title is the realistic ballistics, involving factors such as bullet drop, wind strength, and the effect of holding one's breath when attempting a shot. Sniping gameplay is from a first person scope view, whereas movement and use of all other weapons is in third person view. A major difference from the original Sniper Elite is the introduction of a controversial ‘X-Ray Kill Cam’, which activates when the player makes a particularly extreme shot. The view then follows the path of the bullet in slow motion before slowing further as it reaches its target, whereupon the target’s body is rendered as an anatomical cutaway to show the bullet’s passage through the body and the damage it causes to organs and bones. Other new elements include being able to mark enemy fighters to highlight their position along with target information, and a white-outlined figure which marks the point where enemy soldiers last spotted the player so that players can make their escape. Characters * Karl Fairburne Allies * Efram Schwaiger Targets * Wolff * Müller * Hans von Eisenberg * Gunther Kreidl * Russian Sniper Team * Adolf Hitler (DLC) * Rodebrech (DLC) Factions * US Military * Office of Strategic Services * Nazi Party * Wermacht * Red Army Weapons Primary Weapons Sniper Rifles * Springfield M1903 * Mosin Nagant * Gewehr 43 * Karabiner 98k (DLC) * SVT-40 (DLC) * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk. III (DLC) * Type 99 (DLC) * M1-D Garand (DLC) * M1 Carbine (DLC) Secondary Weapons Submachine Guns * Thompson M1 * MP40 * PPSh-41 * Błyskawica (DLC) Assault Rifles * MP44 Launchers * Panzerfaust Tertiary Weapons Pistols * Welrod * M1911 * Luger P08 * Webley Mk IV (DLC) * Tokarev TT-33 (DLC) Mounted Weapons Machine Guns * MG42 (turret only) Other Equipment Explosives Thrown * M24 Stielhandgranate * F-1 Hand Grenade Placed * Trip Mine * Landmine * Dynamite Distraction Items * Rock Multiplayer Co-Operative Multiplayer Two player mode with several several different game modes: * Campaign - The main campaign, but with an additional player, allowing players to revive their downed allies before they bleed out. * Kill Tally - Fend off increasingly numerous and difficult waves of enemy soldiers and vehicles in an enclosed environment with an infinite supply point of ammunition and explosives. * Bombing Run - Players must search the environment in order to repair a truck to escape before the entire area is bombed. * Overwatch - One player as the operative who undertakes said objectives, armed with short range firearms and binoculars that can be used to tag enemies for the second player who takes the role of a sniper who covers the operative throughout. Adversarial Multiplayer Multiple players or teams face off for dominance through various objectives. Must be downloaded. * Deathmatch - Traditional Free for All. Highest kill count wins. * Team Death Match - Team based version of Deathmatch. * DIstance Killing - Success is measured by distance of shots taken at enemies. * No Cross - Long Range Fire Fights only. * Dog Tag Harvest - Points are only scored after fallen enemies Dog tags are harvested. Locations The game takes place entirely in Germany, in Berlin and the surrounding area. Trophies and Achievements Main Article: Sniper Elite V2 Trophies and Achievements Prequels Sniper Elite III serves as a prequel, set in North Africa during 1942. Sniper Elite 4 Serves as a sequel to Sniper Elite III, set in Italy, in 1943.Category:Games Category:Sniper Elite V2